darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Soul Items
Boss Soul Items are either weapons or spells that can be obtained by exchanging the soul of a boss to a certain merchant. Only two merchants will offer this service: Straid of Olaphis and Weaponsmith Ornifex, who both must be rescued from their respective predicaments first. Straid of Olaphis Straid must be cured of his petrification in The Lost Bastille before he can be spoken to. Once freed, he will remain just outside the cell. |-|Weapons= |- |style="text-align:center;"| Flexile Sentry Soul (Flexile Sentry) |style="text-align:center;"|1,500 |style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top;"| |- |style="text-align:center;"| Dragonrider Soul (Dragonrider) |style="text-align:center;"|1,500 |style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top;"| |- |style="text-align:center;"| Executioner's Chariot Soul (Executioner's Chariot) |style="text-align:center;"|1,500 |style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top;"| |- |style="text-align:center;"| Skeleton Lord's Soul (Skeleton Lords) |style="text-align:center;"|1,500 |style="text-align:center;"| Roaring Halberd |- |style="text-align:center;"| Covetous Demon Soul (Covetous Demon) |style="text-align:center;"|1,500 |style="text-align:center;"| Bone Scythe |- |style="text-align:center;"| Mytha, the Baneful Queen Soul (Mytha, the Baneful Queen) |style="text-align:center;"|1,500 |style="text-align:center;"| Mytha's Bent Blade |- |style="text-align:center;"| Smelter Demon Soul (Smelter Demon) |style="text-align:center;"|1,500 |style="text-align:center;"| Smelter Sword |- |style="text-align:center;"| Demon of Song Soul (Demon of Song) |style="text-align:center;"|1,500 |style="text-align:center;"| Spotted Whip |- |style="text-align:center;"| Belfry Gargoyle Soul (Belfry Gargoyles) |style="text-align:center; border-bottom:0px;"|1,500 |style="text-align:center; border-bottom:0px;"| Gargoyle Bident |} |-|Spells= Weaponsmith Ornifex Weaponsmith Ornifex must first be freed from her cell in the Shaded Woods. She will then relocate to her home next to the Lower Brightstone Cove bonfire in Brightstone Cove Tseldora. |- | style="text-align:center;" | Looking Glass Knight Soul (Looking Glass Knight) | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of The Duke's Dear Freja (The Duke's Dear Freja) | style="text-align:center;" |1,500 | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of the King (Vendrick) | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of the Rotten (The Rotten) | style="text-align:center;" |5,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Butcher's Knife |- | style="text-align:center;" | Ancient Dragon Soul (Ancient Dragon) | style="text-align:center;" |1,500 | style="text-align:center;" | Curved Dragon Greatsword |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of The Lost Sinner (Lost Sinner) | style="text-align:center;" |5,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Lost Sinner's Sword |- | style="text-align:center;" | Old Iron King Soul (Old Iron King) | style="text-align:center;" |5,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Iron King Hammer |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of the Ivory King (Burnt Ivory King) | style="text-align:center;" |5,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Ivory King Ultra Greatsword |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of Velstadt (Velstadt, The Royal Aegis) | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Sacred Chime Hammer |- | style="text-align:center;" | Throne Watcher Soul (Throne Watcher) | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Throne Defender Soul (Throne Defender) | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of Nashandra (Nashandra) | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Old Dead One Soul (The Rotten in NG+) | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Crypt Blacksword |- | style="text-align:center;" | Old King Soul (Old Iron King in NG+) | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Dragonslayer Greatbow |- | style="text-align:center;" | Old Paledrake Soul (The Duke's Dear Freja in NG+) | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Moonlight Greatsword |- | style="text-align:center;" | Old Witch Soul (The Lost Sinner in NG+) | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Chaos Blade |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon (Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon) | style="text-align:center;" |14,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Yorgh's Spear |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of Elana, Squalid Queen (Elana, the Squalid Queen) | style="text-align:center;" |24,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Wrathful Axe |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of Nadalia, Bride of Ash (Ashen Idol) | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Chime of Screams |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of Alsanna, Silent Oracle (Alsanna, Silent Oracle) | style="text-align:center;" |12,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Eleum Loyce |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of the Fume Knight (Fume Knight) | style="text-align:center;" |8,000 or 25,000 | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of Sir Alonne (Sir Alonne) | style="text-align:center;" |18,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Bewitched Alonne Sword |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of Aava, the King's Pet (Aava, the King's Pet) | style="text-align:center;" |8,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Ivory Straight Sword |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of Lud, the King's Pet (Lud, the King's Pet) | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align:center;" | Loyce Greatsword |- | style="text-align:center;" | Soul of Zallen, the King's Pet (Zallen, the King's Pet) | style="text-align:center;" |1,200 | style="text-align:center;" | Loyce Shield |} Category:Dark Souls II: Boss Soul Weapons Category:Dark Souls II: Boss Soul Magic